<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Love Forever by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512879">You Are My Love Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a quotev tmnt rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are My Love Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha walked alongside her best friend with a soft smile on her face."Clara,are you ever going to tell me where were going?" She questioned in her usual calm,sweet as honey voice.Her British accent rolling off her tongue as she spoke.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo looked at his brothers as they waited for Clara to bring her friend."Mikey,this time please don't take off your mask like you did with April" He mused as he looked at his little brother."Aw man" Mikey pouted tying his mask on tightly.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Yep!<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara smiled at her as she continued walking and they went into the sewers.<br/>"You'll see," she murmured quietly.<br/>Raph was so excited to meet this girl. He was on his mating season and he grew horny thinking of this girl. He had to meet her.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>I hope it's ok if we do mating season<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha sighed softly when her friend said this and she rolled her eyes."Alright fine I'll wait and see" She murmured smiling."Are you introducing me to your boyfriend?" She teased with a soft giggle.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo looked at Raphael and rolled his eyes,unlike his brothers he had somewhat decent control of his mating season but he had to admit he was very excited to see Clara.She was his mate but he hadn't told her that yet.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Yeah that's perfectly fine!<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Yay! XD<br/>Clara went through the entrance to the lair and showed her her turtle friends.<br/>"Guys this is Alisha. Alisha this is Leo Raph Donnie and Mikey my friends."<br/>Raph's shell tightened as he stared at her. Damn! He inwardly said she's hot! Raph just smirked at her.<br/>"Nice to meet ya baby."<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha looked up at the turtles and waved shyly with a small smile."It's a pleasure to meet you" As she said this her British accent became evident in her voice causing the turtle known as Mikey to go wide eyed."Guy's she's British! That's awesome" He smiled brightly.<br/>~~~<br/>Leo sighed and looked down."Raph,Mikey! Manners" He growled out to his brothers before looking at the new human and nodding a greeting towards her."Nice to meet you Alisha" He mused,smiling before looking at Clara and his smile widened slightly.<br/>(That's my favorite line ever.'Nice to meet ya baby' I'm going to say that to a random dude at my school just so I can see his reaction XD)<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Lol I see. I make a pretty good Raph XD<br/>Clara blushed looking up at Leo. She liked him but didn't know how to tell him.<br/>"Leo can I talk to you?"<br/>Raph brought Alisha with him to his room wanting to know more about her.<br/>"So baby tell me about ya."<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha blushed as she was led to his room and she looked at him curiously.<br/>"What do you want to know?" She questioned softly.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo looked at Clara curiously,wondering what she needed to talk to him about but nodded nonetheless.<br/>"Of course" He stated smiling at her.<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara led him to his room. She sat down on his bed and sighed.<br/>"L-Leo I-I l-like y-you," she stuttered nervously.<br/>"Well for one thing your accent is pretty damn sexy. Tell me all about you."<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha looked at him,blushing heavily at his compliment."Thank you" She mused biting her lip.<br/>"Well there isn't much to tell.I grew up in Manchester,England.I moved here a few months ago and I'm currently studying at Columbia University.Is there anything else you wish to know?"<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo froze hearing her say this and he bit his bottom lip.<br/>"I like you too Clara" he mused softly as he looked at her.He went and sat next to her fidgeting with his hands as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.A blush arose to his cheeks as he pulled away quickly."S-sorry"<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara stroked his cheek nuzzling him.<br/>"I want you Leo!" she blushed looking away from him.<br/>"Well what are your hobbies baby?" Raph said leaning in and smelled her scent stroking her cheek.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha bit her lip and tried to hold back a blush as he stroked her cheek.She couldn't help but lean into his touch as she looked up at him.<br/>"I like to dance,draw,sing.I don't know I guess I'm just an artistic girl.What about you? Tell me about yourself"<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo blushed heavily at this and he felt his shell tightening as he looked over at her with wide,shocked eyes, a bright blush evident on his face.<br/>"I want you to Clara I really do but...it's mating season for me and I won't be able to control myself." He mused softly.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara smiled at him.<br/>"I know but that's ok. I really want you so bad!" she blushed.<br/>Raph smirked at her.<br/>"Well I'm a ninja. I love boxing and beating up bad guys."<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha smiled and nodded.<br/>"I love watching boxing it's quite fun" she mused with a soft smile as she looked at him with bright hazel eyes.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo looked at her and nodded.<br/>"Okay but if I hurt you just tell me okay Clara? The last thing I want to do is hurt you" He murmured as he brought her into another kiss.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara nodded as she moaned kissing him back rubbing his shoulders.<br/>Raph nodded.<br/>"I box myself baby," he smirked.<br/>He leaned in kissing her lips softly.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha froze when this happened but after getting over her shock,she quickly kissed back,wrapping her arms around his neck.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo blushed at her moan and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss,nipping at her bottom lip.His instincts began to take over as the kiss got more passionate.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara mewled into the kiss gripping his shoulders deepening it.<br/>Raph kissed her roughly and the kiss grew more heated as he groped her boobs through her shirt.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha moaned softly as he did this and she pulled away for air after a few moments.She bit her lip before kissing him again.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo pulled her into his lap,he rested his hands on her bum and squeezed her bum gently before pressing her closer to him.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara squeaked blushing as she moaned.<br/>"God Leo you're so hot!" she whimpered.<br/>Raph separated from her lips and made hickies on her neck biting it hard marking her as his mate.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha blushed and moaned softly as she moved her neck to give him more access to her neck.<br/>"R-Raph~" She moaned out when he bit her neck.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo smiled softly as he pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck slowly.He slid her shirt off her shoulder and kissed over her collarbone before moving back to her neck and biting down a bit hard to mark her as his.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara moaned softly holding onto him as she straddled him.<br/>Raph licked up thr blood then moved down nipping and sucking her shoulder leaving more hickies.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha blushed and moaned softly as she traced her fingers along the back of his neck.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo blushed heavily when she straddled him and he wiped the blood away with his tongue before tugging at her shirt,looking at her for approval to take it off.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara nodded pressing her chest into his face. She didn't wear bras. She blushed.<br/>Raph took her shirt off without hesitation as he sucked on her nipple tweaking the other.<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha whimpered and moaned from pleasure as she moved onto his lap,straddling him.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo smiled and took her shirt off,biting his lip with a heavy blush before biting down on one of her nipples and massaging her other breast.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara moaned quietly holding his head closer to her chest.<br/>Raph switched nipples giving the other the same attention.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha bit her lip and arched her back in pleasure.This felt so good to her.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo smiled and pulled away after giving the other nipple the same attention.He removed his hands from her bum and began to pull down her pants.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara blushed as she was almost naked except for her underwear.<br/>Raph laid her down on his bed and took her pants and underwear off sucking on her clit rubbing it.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha whimpered from pleasure and gripped the sheets."Ah Raph~" She moaned out biting her lip.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo smirked at her and pulled her underwear off before beginning to rub her clit with his fingers.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Hey I'm gonna take a break from rping tonight. I'll do my next part tomorrow XD<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Okay!<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>See you tomorrow<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>See you tomorrow!<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara moaned and mewled shuddering in pleasure.<br/>Raph parted her labia fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.<br/>Hi I'm on to rp right now<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha bit her lip to stop her moans wanting to see how he would react.<br/>~~~<br/>Leonardo looked up at her and smiled as he continued fingering her while he moved up and began to kiss her.He was trying to prepare her for what was about to happen.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara moaned kissing him back arching her back in pleasure.<br/>Raph growled and rubbed along her lining then massaged her g spot.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha gasped but kept her moans silent as she arched her back wanting more.She was a virgin so this was a new feeling to her and it felt so good.<br/>•••<br/>Leonardo smiled softly and and bit his lip before kissing down her body.He ended up at her private place and pushed his tongue into her.<br/>3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Clara squeaked and gripped his sheets curling her toes.<br/>Raph slid his tongue inside her lapping along her inner velvety walls.<br/>3 days ago Delete · Edit<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Beautiful Nightmare<br/>Alisha finally let out a moan and whimpered from pleasure.She gripped his sheets and moaned softly.<br/>•••<br/>Leonardo looked at her and smiled as he licked along her walls.He pulled out of her and smiled as a trail of saliva connected him and private place.<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Carrie Olsen<br/>Online<br/>Good question I forgot &gt;.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>